


Wait Your Turn

by Inactive_Account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artificial Insemination, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Torture, Physical Abuse, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Lance takes what is owed to him.Allura and Keith are paralysed at his mercy; with nothing else to live for, and with the law unable to touch him, Lance would have his fun and get his revenge. Things would never be the same. Heownedthem.





	Wait Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



_Keith was heavy._

_Lance struggled to drag him to the van. He hooked his elbows underneath those armpits, as he hastily walked backward towards the doors, and – with huffs of breath and gasps of air – a cold sweat broke over his temples. The only sounds were the rustle of that faux-leather jacket and scrape of denim jeans on tarmac, as Keith lay limp as a dead weight. A car horn beeped in the distance. The main road beyond buzzed with life._

_The dozens of car lights were almost beautiful; an array of reds and whites that sparkled in the distance, while Lance worked alone in the empty car park, and he smiled to realise the strange isolation not far from civilisation . . ._ so close, yet so far _. . . there were no cameras in this private lot, abandoned and only used for Internet exchanges of items or drug deals, while those like Keith worked on a construction site a mile down the road. Lance smiled, as a cold breeze caught at the sweat on his brow and brought shudders down his spine._

 _He finally reached the van. It was lined with a pink carpet, while a blue lion toy hung from the mirror, and – rich with the scent of perfume – Allura lay limp on its floor with the needle mark on her neck still beading with blood. Lance tried not to laugh . . ._ a taxi ride to the lot, leaving in Allura’s vehicle . . . _they would never suspect him. No. It would look like Keith lured him out with the forged letter in his pocket, while driving them far away . . ._

_‘You won’t get to insult me again, Keith.’_

_Lance drew in a deep breath. He used every ounce of strength to pull Keith into the van, lifting his legs last to toss them over Allura, while he double-checked the walls to make sure that the scratch-marks from his nails were visible with blood, and he pulled a few stray hairs from his head and dropped them into a crook that wouldn’t easily be displaced. He would make sure to leave Allura’s DNA, too. The police would never realise the truth. Lance spat:_

_‘I get the last laugh here.’_

_* * *_

Keith stirred.

He rolled his head from side to side, as fogginess overwhelmed his mind. It was like waking up from anaesthesia; every muscle was so heavy that his limbs throbbed and ached, while every blink brought his double-vision somewhat closer back to normal sight, and yet his head felt stuffed with cotton wool and all his senses were dulled. Keith tried to speak, but his words were slurred and he lacked full control to think before he spoke. It was incoherent.

There was a great deal of warmth by his side. He struggled to focus his eyes, but the flames of a fire roared into his vision and brought a searing pain from the light. Keith threw his head to the side and screwed shut his eyes. He hissed. The fireplace looked just like the one in Allura’s living room; there were photographs of Coran on the mantelpiece, along with a few stray wrapped gifts from Pidge and Lance for her upcoming birthday, and he spotted the lion toy that he carved for her sitting by the clock that once belonged to her father.

The last thing he remembered was walking towards her van . . .

Keith rapidly blinked and swallowed hard. He was lying on the floor on top of a sheet of plastic, and he realised – with a cold roll of his stomach – that he was naked . . . cold skin stuck to cold plastic, his member lay exposed between a thatch of pubic hair . . . Keith panted for breath and tried to sit upright. _Nothing_. He tried again. _No_. Keith was paralysed, trapped inside his body, and a cold wave of sweat washed over his body like water, while his skin crawled like a thousand ants were inching their way over him. _No, no, no_!

He hyperventilated, choking on air. He fought his body, as he strove to throw himself about, but nothing worked and nothing moved. It was his worst nightmare. The tears in his eyes ran down his temples and into his hairline, while his lips trembled and his cheeks reddened, and he soon noticed someone else in the lounge. Allura lay only a few feet away from him on the floor, still mostly clothed while someone crouched over her with scissors.

“The paralysis is temporary,” said a voice. “Don’t worry.”

Keith fought to see through his tears. The third person was blurry at first, but soon he spotted brown skin and a naked body that sported an impressive erection, and – as his vision cleared – he spotted a familiar face . . . _Lance_. He was cutting a long line up Allura’s dress, often stumbling to get through the many layers, and slowly exposing her naked body beneath to both sets of eyes without her consent. There were sexual items between them.

He noted the box of condoms, along with lubrication, and what looked like a turkey baster. A dizzy spell overcame Keith, as spots appeared over his vision and he grew lightheaded to the point of fainting, and – unable to breathe further – he finally lost consciousness . . . _time passed_. . . he came around to see Allura finally naked . . . _a burning smell, crackling embers, warmth of a roaring fire_. . . Keith saw his clothes folded neatly on Allura’s armchair, while a roll of his head revealed Lance and Allura’s clothes burning on the fireplace.

Keith dared not look to Allura. It was his first time seeing her naked; breasts fell somewhat to the sides of her body, as they were clearly natural and not implants, and the nipples were large and erect from the cold weather and apparent arousal. He looked to her eyes. They were closed and her lips were parted, while a line of drool fell from the corner of her mouth, and he realised she was sleeping . . . unaware of the horror around them . . . Lance chirped:

“Allura will be out for an hour.”

Lance stood at Keith’s feet, naked and so aroused that his cock leaked pre-come. It curved upward and the red head was shiny with natural lubrication, while a thick vein ran along the underside and throbbed in time with his heart. He bore dilated eyes and his skin was broken in a heavy sweat, while he licked at his lips and came over to sit astride Keith with a devilish smirk, and Keith used all his strength to keep eye contact, unable to look away out of fear for what violence may come during any moment of distraction. A tear ran down his cheek.

“Lance, why are you doing this to us?”

“I slipped an aphrodisiac into Allura’s anaesthetic,” said Lance. “You can’t tell from here, but she’s fucking _wet_ and it’s soaking her thighs. I injected the same aphrodisiac into my arm, too, hence why I’m hard enough to hammer nails. Oh, in case you’re wondering -? It’s _your_ fingerprints on the syringes and there’s _no_ aphrodisiac in your blood stream.”

“I – I – I’m sorry, okay?” Keith wept and fought his body. “I – I can get you money, if you want money? I know I picked on you, but you have to admit it was mutual! You picked on me, too, but I didn’t turn to – to – to . . . _oh God_ , don’t do this, Lance!”

“Do you see this handcuff around my wrist?” Lance jiggled the metal cuff with a laugh. “I made sure the chain was weak. The key is in your jeans pocket, while the rest of the cuff is attached to the pipe on the radiator, and – _oh yeah_ – it kind of looks like I managed to break free, doesn’t it? Look, my wrist is bruised and bleeding, too!”

“Are – Are you trying to _frame_ me for this?”

Lance reached for the lubrication between them. A loud click signified the lid was popped open; a substantial amount was squeezed onto Keith’s fingers, but – still unable to fully move – Keith tasted bile in his mouth at the realisation he could still _feel_ what was taking place around him. He felt the cold liquid. He felt the warm thighs astride him. A line of snot ran down his face, while lips trembled and tears streamed, and he could only whisper ‘no’ over and over like a broken mantra, as Lance pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead and said:

“I told Hunk you asked me to meet you.”

Lance reached for his behind. Keith could only watch what may have been ‘erotic’ to some, as Lance pressed a finger into his hole and winced. He looked as if he were in pain, but – in some respects – that may have been the goal . . . Lance rammed two fingers in hard, while he whimpered in pain and appeared to jab his digits inside as violently as possible, and yet soon he appeared to have found his prostate. A third finger was added.

 _He screamed_. Keith sobbed, as he listened to that cry of pleasure. Lance started finger-fucking himself in earnest, now with four fingers coated in blood and lubrication, and the loud squelches echoed about the lounge loud for all to hear. Allura remained unconscious. Keith envied her, especially when he was forced to helplessly watch Lance’s face contort with stimulation, and that brown skin was flushed dark as a sweat broke over his flesh, and he moaned continuously like a whore in heat. Keith’s lips trembled.

A few seconds later, Lance removed his hand.

He wiped the lubrication from his fingers with a tissue, which was soon tossed onto the fire, and instead leaned down to slide Keith’s limp member between his lips, as he immediately started to suck on the soft flesh with audible moans. A tongue dipped into his slit, while Lance’s cheeks hollowed out and an expert hand fondled his balls, and a horrific sense of violation swept through him, as arousal was forced from every red-hot nerve.

“We better wrap that before we tap that,” teased Lance.

Keith wept and shook his head. He couldn’t be unfaithful to Allura . . . _early morning cuddles before work, cheeks blushing as he pressed a kiss to her nose, giggles as she shooed him out the door before Coran caught them not chaperoned_. . . the arousal was intense, so that every muscle clenched and toes curled. Keith bit the inside of his lip, until he tasted blood, while Lance reached out for a condom and tore it open with a maniacal laugh.

The condom was placed to the head of now burgeoning erection, before Lance pinched the tip to remove any air and it was slowly rolled down. It covered his length with a perfect fit. He drew in deep and slow breaths, as he strove to make his erection go down, but – even with the least sexual thoughts imaginable – Lance gave him no chance to regain control. Lance sat astride him and slowly sank to the root. The pleasure was overwhelming, as Keith threw back his head and gasped for breath. Instinct demanded he thrust, but his body remained still.

Lance cried out in apparent pleasure. He was so _tight_ around Keith, clenching and milking him with white-hot walls, and Keith sobbed brokenly as he fought desperately to escape, but his body – still laced with anaesthetic – struggled to move. Lance bounced on his cock, while drool leaked from the corner of his mouth, as he threw back his head and brought a hand to his nipple to flick and tweak and pinch at the bruised nub. He looked thoroughly fucked.

“Am I your first?” Lance gasped. “I bet I’m your first.”

The walls fluttered around Keith, as he broke into a sweat. He choked on saliva and acid, as his stomach rolled with disgust and pleasure in equal measure, and he turned weeping eyes toward Allura as he strove to picture her instead, but every second Lance let out grunts and groans was enough to bring the sickness ever higher. Keith soon vomited a stream of stomach contents between them, as he choked and spluttered and sobbed, and yet the pleasure grew ever higher and higher as his body felt aflame and his erection throbbed.

Lance soon worked his member with long fingers. He appeared to be enjoying the rape, while he bounced harder and harder, until – with a loud cry – Keith threw back his head and finally came long and hard inside Lance. He endured shudders of ecstasy, as ropes of come flooded the condom, and finally he could roll his head to face the fire with dilated eyes, as he gasped for breath and let the aftershocks consume him. The afterglow was intense.

“Huh, you came so soon? You’re such a virgin.”

Lance slid off his softening cock, before carefully pulling off the condom. It stung a little, as Keith was still overly sensitive to stimulation, but he soon dangled the condom between two fingers and smirked, before he reached out for the turkey baster. Keith maintained enough sense to know something was wrong, but his mind was hazy and he struggled to breathe through panted breaths of pleasure, but Lance – with a lazy hum of contentment – dipped the baster into the condom and suctioned up the vast amount of seed.

“I better baste the bitch before I breed her.”

“D-Don’t,” begged Keith. “Don’t!”

“I think I’ll bust her up a bit, too.” Lance slid between Allura’s legs. “I’ll leave bruises and broken bones; it’ll make this look more like a violent attack on your part, don’t you think? I don’t know. It’ll piss you off, though, won’t it? Yeah, I see it in your eyes.”

A cold sense of dread overwhelmed Keith. The vast beating of his heart deafened him to all other sounds, especially when he watched as Lance slid a pillow under Allura’s hips and threw the used condom into the fire, and – parting her pussy lips – a long groan escaped him and the baster was moved into position. Keith cried out. He fought his body, as his shoulders _just_ parted from the plastic and his fingers curled to crease the material, but the paralysis was too severe and he could do nothing to protect his love. Lance pushed the baster inside.

It slid with little effort . . . _Allura would be pregnant with his child, irrefutable evidence that ‘he’ was the one to rape her, and they would be forever tied . . . rapist and victim . . ._ Keith wept until his bloodshot eyes ached and pained him. He mumbled incoherent complaints, as he thought about the broken child that would be a victim of such a heinous crime. They would be a monstrosity . . . unnatural, unneeded, unwanted . . . Keith screamed.

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” spat Lance.

He squirted the sperm inside and pulled out the baster. It was tossed into the fire, while Lance took another condom and covered his cock, but – before he pushed inside – he punished Keith by smashing his fist into Allura’s nose. There was a horrific crack. Blood trickled down the sides of her face, while her black skin turned ever darker from a forming bruise. Lance started work delivering blows to her chest and arms and even strangled her until bruises formed on her neck, before he laughed to see her bloody and broken.

Lance wiped the blood from his knuckles with a baby-wipe, burning the evidence after, and slowly he took his cock and aimed it for Allura’s hole, as he lifted her smooth legs over her shoulders with a lick of his lips. He pushed inside. Keith screamed again and again, until his voice ran sore and he choked on blood, but Lance pounded inside Allura with total violence that made every slap of balls on buttocks echo loudly about the lounge.

He looked close to orgasm. Keith watched through tears as that face contorted, mouth wide open and eyes screwed shut, until the rhythmic slaps grew louder and louder, and suddenly – with a choked cry – Lance stilled with hands grasping soft breasts, arching his back and rolling his head with low moans of ecstasy. Lance played with her breasts, as he slowly thrust inside her a few more times, before he pulled out and threw his condom into the fire, where he finally collapsed against a sofa with loud grunts of pleasure and a deflating cock.

“O-Okay, you’re done,” mumbled Keith. “Let us go?”

Lance laughed and snatched a bottle of vodka from a high shelf. He downed a considerable amount, before he threw it onto the fire for safe measure, and – with an explosion of heat and flames – what little evidence was totally decimated. Lance stumbled about the room, while Keith slowly regained usage of his right hand with a shuddered sigh of relief. His heart raced. It took all his strength to remain even somewhat calm, as he tried to stand or at least sit upright, but he couldn’t quite find the strength to regain control.

Keith licked at his lips and gasped for breath. He needed to move . . . _there was a gun on the table, a phone on the chair, and Coran would be home in a few hours . . . Keith could run to his workplace from the house, maybe run to a neighbour_. . . Lance danced around the room and took a syringe from the table, along with the phone. He dialled _nine-one-one_ with exaggerated presses of the button and glared darkly at Keith, as Lance screamed out:

“H-Help me! M-My friend t-told me to meet . . . to meet him . . . I – I’m in his girlfriend’s house, A-Allura . . . I – I – I think he raped me. I’m – I’m bleeding and everything hurts, and – oh God – she’s unconscious! Please, send an ambulance! I – I can hear him coming . . . I think he’s going to kill me. Please, don’t let him hurt me. Don’t let –”

Lance hung up the phone.

He strolled over to Keith and threw the phone. It struck the far wall so hard that it shattered and fell to the ground, with a sound so loud that it hurt Keith’s ears, and he wept to think that the anaesthesia could soon wear off . . . it would be his word against Lance. He pulled back his arms, still unable to fully lift them, but Lance took his hand and pulled it up to his lips, where he suckled and licked his fingers with a devilish look. Lance slid the syringe into Keith’s unwilling hand. He pressed the tip of the needle to his neck.

Keith struggled with Lance. The syringe pulled back and forth, as he slowly regained some of his strength, but it was too late . . . Lance forced the needle deep into his neck, before forcing Keith to press the syringe and inject the liquid into his bloodstream. It took only a few seconds, for Lance to sway above him . . . _moving, falling, dying_. . . Lance collapsed on top of him. The syringe still attached to his neck. He was dead . . . dead . . .

Keith screamed until he fainted.

* * *

_“How is Allura holding up?”_

_Coran winced, as he waved Shiro inside the lounge. The fireplace was bricked up and repainted with a floral pattern, while the sofas were replaced with leather versions of a smaller size, and the carpet had been ripped up for new hardwood floors. Shiro let a tear fall, as he struggled to comprehend the horror that must have been endured. It was still painful to stand in a room where Lance had died and Allura had been forcibly impregnated._

_He could see the ‘For Sale’ sign through the lounge window. The scent of decaf coffee lingered in the air, while Allura sat alone on an armchair with a blanket draped over her fragile and thin frame, as if she hadn’t eaten in the week since the attack. There were brochures for security systems scattered across her lap, while her hands cupped her mug and her eyes stared dazedly into the distance. Shiro took a seat far opposite her, so as to give her some space, as Coran collapsed onto a sofa beside him with a trembling lip._

_“I still can’t believe Keith could do this,” whispered Coran._

_Every photograph of Keith was removed from the lounge. Shiro lowered his head, as he buried his face into his hands, and thought about how Allura sat pregnant with his nephew, as well as how Keith sat raving in a psychiatric ward and would likely never meet his son, while Lance rotted in a grave just a few miles out of town. Shiro wept and drew in a deep breath, as he remembered he needed to be strong for her sake. He forced a smile._

_“I promise Keith will get what’s coming to him.”_

_“We can only hope,” mumbled Coran._


End file.
